


You forgot to say I love you. . .

by Patd06



Category: Bleach
Genre: Depressing, Five Stages of Grief, Grief/Mourning, M/M, POV Second Person, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-06 20:39:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4235850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patd06/pseuds/Patd06
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grimmjow grieves for Ichigo. AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You forgot to say I love you. . .

**Author's Note:**

> This came to me when I woke up yesterday. It isn't very long, and it doesn't actually depict Ichigo's death, so that's why I didn't tag it as such. However, Ichigo is dead, so if you don't like that, then you shouldn't read this.

_You forgot to say I love you. . ._

I don't know what to do, Ichi. Why'd you leave me here alone? How am I supposed to go on without you? We were supposed to be a team; you were supposed to always be by my side. This can't be happening. You can't be gone.

_Mr. Jaegerjaquez, I'm sorry._

_I'm sorry too. . ._

That last phone call was so stupid. I was mad. You were mad, but we still loved each other right? I still love you. But you're gone now.

_You forgot to say I love you. . ._

You're an asshole, do you know that? Always so smug and thinking you know everything. You were right most of the time, but you didn't have to be a dick about it.

I'm so sick of all this bullshit, Ich. The doctors said they couldn't get the metal out. Your own dad didn't even show up to your funeral because. . .

I hate that bastard.

I hate this.

I hate that I'll never hear your voice again.

I hate that I'll never see your smile again.

I hate that you'll never call me again.

_You forgot to say I love you. . ._

Why couldn't it have been me instead? You're so much better than me. Don't tell anyone I said that though.

She deserves to have you as her father.

What am I supposed to do without you?

Maybe if I just pinch myself. . .

I'm not dreaming.

This is a nightmare.

God, I know you have a lotta shit to do, but. . .if you could please just let me talk to Ichi one more time?

_You forgot to say I love you. . ._

Daddy? Daddy, I'm hungry.

I know, Nel. I'm sorry, but I can't move.

Daddy? Please get up. You have to. Ichi says so.

I can't move. I can't breathe. Nothing matters anymore.

_Jaegerjaquez, I'm sorry, but we're gonna have to let you go. It's been five months._

_I don't care._

Daddy? If you don't get up, they're gonna take me away again. I don't want to go away.

I don't want you to go away either. You're all I have left.

Get up, Daddy.

I can't.

Yes you can. You did it before. Get up. Ichi's gonna be mad if you don't.

I don't care.

Yes you do. You hate it when Ichi's mad at you.

I do. I really do.

_Do what you want, Grimmjow. I'm done._

_That's the last thing you said._

_This is all my fault._

_You forgot to say I love you. . ._

It's been two years now, Ichi. This is the first time we're visiting you.

You look fine, Daddy. Can we please go now?

I can't wait for you to see Nel. She's going to second grade this year. She's so smart. Just like you.

Don't worry. I'm not bringing some other dude to visit. That'd be pretty rude, huh? You'd be so mad. But don't worry. He understands that this day is just for Nel and me.

Renji came to see you earlier, right? I know he's sorry for missing your funeral. I told him he could've just gone AWOL, but he said you wouldn't have liked that. I hate that he's right.

Maybe your dad will come see you? I know it would make you happy if he did.

All I've got for you today is Nel. Do you see how pretty she is Ichi? She's gonna be a knockout when she grows up. And I'll knock out any little scruffy boy who tries to touch her.

I wish you could be here to see it, Ich.

Her first date. It'd be fun to get to scare the little bastard out of his mind, right?

And if she ends up marrying him? We'd both get to give her away.

We'd be the best damn grandparents any kid could ask for.

Yeah, it's gonna be alright.

You know what, Ichi? I think we're gonna make it.

I can't wait to see you again.

_I love you. . ._

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading :)
> 
> Until next time, 
> 
> Patd06


End file.
